The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
In a variety of well related applications, communication lines are used to convey many types of signals, such as electrical signals, fiber optic light signals, hydraulic signals, and other types of signals to or from downhole locations. For example, the communication lines can be used to transmit data on downhole conditions to a surface control system. The communication lines also can be used to send control signals or other information downhole from the surface. In some applications, the communication lines are used to transmit electrical signals, such as electric power signals, to power downhole equipment.
The communication lines are deployed downhole in conjunction with well strings, e.g. tubing strings, used to convey tool assemblies downhole for many types of servicing operations, production operations, and other well related operations. The communication lines and tool assembly may be conveyed downhole by a rig deployed at a surface location above the well. Rig time is a valuable commodity, and operation of the rig can result in substantial costs. Online rig assembly time, referred to as “online” is the operating time in which the critical path for a rig is governed by the tool assembly at substantial cost. In contrast, offline assembly time, referred to as “offline” is any equipment assembly time in which the critical path for the rig is not governed by the tool assembly. The offline time is much less expensive than the online time.
Each communication line typically is deployed in segments as the tool assembly is conveyed downhole. The segments of communication line may be connected by field weldable connectors that are welded to each communication line segment and then to each other during online rig assembly time. However, formation of the field weldable connectors substantially increases the online rig assembly time which, in turn, substantially increases the expense and the difficulty of routing communication lines over substantial distances through the wellbore.